


[Podfic] A Butt Grows in Brooklyn

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Butts, Gen, Getting shot in the ass, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing brings team members together quite like a training exercise gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Butt Grows in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Butt Grows in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527762) by [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg). 



> Once upon a time, tawg wrote a fic for vassalady and then I sort of...regifted it to her. Happy (belated) birthday!

  
[](http://s464.beta.photobucket.com/user/analise010/media/Cover%20Art/Capture.jpg.html)

Streaming Audio  


Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

Length: 00:16:38

[Download (right-click and save)](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Butt%20Grows%20In%20Brooklyn.mp3) the MP3 || 15MB


End file.
